With or Against Me
by TheObsessedWriter
Summary: During a world conference, these guys in black kidnap America. The countries go and find him, but he is not himself. What did those people do to him? Will he ever get back to normal? I'm not sure on genre so I guessed closed to it, I think? Also known as ItalyGirl58, changed my penname.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Yeah that's right. Another story which I thought of while watching Avatar at school after test reviewing. I know, how do you come up with these kind of stories from random things? I actually have no idea. Just the way I am, but anyways time for the story to begin.**

**I do not own Hetalia what so ever, Please read and review.**

**CHAPTER 1: THE KIDNAPPING**

"Can we get this meeting started aru?" China said, sitting in his seat.

It was a world conference, and as usual, nothing was getting done. "Everyone shut up! If you have a comment then raise your hand!" Germany yelled at all of them. He was ignored though, some quieted down and others continuing to fight. The meeting went on as normal, America talking about how he was a hero, France and England fighting over something pointless and Russia scaring the crap out of the everbody. You know the usual. All went fine until...

The meeting was interrupted by a few unwanted guests, all with a target in mind: America. All wore black clothes covering them from head to toe, except that they kept their faces revealed. The first thought that came to the countries was 'Who the hell are these people?' Everybody was ready to defend themselves because it looked like they weren't here just to talk.

Before the countries could even make a move, they heard struggling come from the other side of the room. All turned to see what was happening and saw that the men were trying to restrain America. Fighting the began. Everybody was trying to make their way to America, but had to keep fighting back the men who had burst through the doors. Reinforcements probably. America was fighting back, but was suddenly struck from behind on the head. This knocked him out, leaving him to be carried off.

"America!" England yelled, hoping to wake the nation up.

"Sorry, but he's out cold and won't be waking up anytime soon. You also won't be seeing him anytime soon." One man said to all the countries. He looked different from the others, he wore a mask to hide his eyes and his clothes looked detailed. Obviously, this man was very important.

"What do you mean!" Japan asked him.

"Simple really, we need America do complete a few tasks for us. Afterwards he will get his freedom back." The man responded back.

"America would never help you. Who the hell are you anyways!" Germany asked.

"Oh yes, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Jake, can't tell you much or you might try and track me, we don't want that. As for America helping us...we have a plan. I mean, we are his own government." Jake finished with a smile on his face. 'Wait. These people are from America's own government, his own people?' Everyone thought.

"Well, I really must go. I hate to leave such good company, but I need to get back to where America is. Abschied Nationen." Jake said, waving goodbye to the countries.

"Wait! Where are you keeping him!" Germany yelled out, but the man was already gone. The men who were holding them back were also gone.

"Dammit! What do we do now?" Romano said. "I do not know, but we must find America before they do something to him." Japan replied. "Where do we look though?" France asked.

"Wait. Doesn't America have a phone?" Japan asked.

"Yeah. He's on the blasted thing most of the time. How does this help us though Japan?" England said.

"We could use it to track him if it is on." Japan told all of them.

"That's great! All we need is acomputer then, right Japan?" Italy asked.

"Hai." Japan responded.

"We could always just leave him there, da?" Russia said.

Everyone looked at him thinking that he was crazy to leave an ally behind. "Russia, he's our ally. We can't just leave him no matter how much we want to." England told the russian.

"Come, let's go try to find America." Japan said to everyone, walking out the door.

*_Secret base_*

"I see he is still refusing to cooperate with us." Jake said.

"Yes. He still is trying to find a way of escape, but what should we do sir?" A doctor asked.

"Give him the shot." Jake said calmly.

"But sir! That is still under development and we won't know how he will react to it. He might even-" He was starting to say, but was cut off by Jake.

"I know! He might lose himself or he might listen to us, but that's a risk we need to take. Give it to him now before the other countries come to get him. We need him on our side or away from the other countries. I would also sugget that when you do give it to him, stay back." Jake said as he left the room.

"Restrain him!" The doctor told the guards. All of them went over to America to hold him down, but America was going to put up a fight. More kept coming into the room, pushing him to the ground. He kept struggling though, trying to escape what was coming to him. The doctor came in carrying a needle with something in it. "If only you cooperated with us, then we wouldn't have to do this." He told America as he put the shot in his arm. Afterwards, he bandaged his arm before they released him from the guards' hold. Everyone stepped back from the young nation to see what he would do.

At first it was nothing, until America fell to his knees, clutching his chest from a burning pain. He felt himself lose control of his actions as he suddenly had one of the guards by the throat. All he felt was anger towards these people, even if they were his own. He threw the guy across the room, and against the wall.

At that moment, everyone started to charge toward him, but America easily knocked them all down. He walked up to the doctor who was trembling in fear, and picked the man up by his collar.

The doctor looked down to see the young man's face and noticed that his eyes were a different color. They were green and had a look full of anger, sadness and no mercy. He was thrown to the ground and America fled the scene, leaving it with a ground covered with unconscious guards, some blood and a very frightened doctor. The drug was a mistake.

Jake ran to where they had kept America in and saw the entire thing.

"Damn! He got out and who knows what he could do. I go to get out of here before-" Jake was saying until he turned around.

There stood the many countries who had manged to find him and they were pissed. If you saw angry countries and you thought you would be gone by now, you'd probably be scared too.

**A/N: This is my second fanfic and I'm still trying my best to write so please be nice. :3**

**Review and I will try to update this as much as I can and I know that a lot of things happened fast in this chapter so I will try to slow it down. Anyways thanks for reading and please please review!**

**Ciao**_**~for now**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Yay another chapter! I can am also still writing my other story which is Return the Nations! If you haven't read that you really should since I'm working hard on it. Enough talking on with the chapter!**

**I do not own Hetalia at all!**

**CHAPTER 2: THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG**

"Where is America!" England asked Jake. Jake was still surprised that they managed to get here quick, he thought that America would have joined him or he would have gotten out of here before they arrived.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea." Jake replied to the angry man. He waited for a response back, but was punched in the face pretty hard.

"Like hell you don't know! You were the one to take him in the first place!" England told him. "I know that! He was already gone when I got here, the only people to see him were the guards who are probably dead or severly injured and the doctor I left him with! Ask him!" Jake said to him, pointing at the man who was barely hurt. All he had was a few scratches, but had a look of pure fear on his face.

"Well? Where is America then?" Germany asked the terrified doctor. He was a bit reluctant to speak but said, "I don't think you want to go looking for him now."

"What do you mean?" A quiet voice spoke out. Canada came along to find his brother, but as usual, no one noticed him.

Everyone was surprised by the sudden appearence of the canadian. "What I mean is that it would be dangerous. I also apologize about what we did, but I cannot tell you anymore." The doctor finished. "Wait. Why can't you tell us anymore?" France asked the man. "I can't tell you that either not because I won't, but because he made me swear not to." He told him.

The doctor walked towards the door and said to Jake, "Sir, I will not be working here anymore. Goodbye." He walked out the door, leaving Jake on the ground. Everyone was confused about what happened because the doctor wouldn't tell them.

"Who do you think made him swear not to tell anyone anything? Where is America anyways if he is not here." Canada said, and was actually heard by everyone.

"Who knows aru. Hopefully America is-" China was cut off by screaming and a few gunshots. Everyone froze at the sound, but started running towards it, dragging Jake with too so he wouldn't escape. They all kept running, checking every room and trying to locate the source. After about a minute or two, the screams stopped with a few more shots and was followed by a few begs. Who was shooting? Who was begging? And who was already dead? All these questions entered the countries minds. There was only one room left in the hallway, this was going to answer all these questions. Germany tried opening the door, but found it was locked. He started slamming into the door, to force it open.

After one more slam, the door was opened and he walked in, then face-to-face with the barrel of a gun. "Wait! Don't come in yet!" Germany yelled to the others.

"Why aru?" China asked, peering in from the doorway. He gasped at seeing who it was about to shoot Germany. China quickly stepped away from the doorframe and turned to the others who had a look of confusion on their faces.

"What is it China?" Russia asked him.

"What is going on? Why can't we go in?" Japan asked.

"If we walk in there, then we risk Germany getting shot by..." China trailed off.

"By?" England asked.

"By America." China told all of them. This shocked them all because the doctor said that America escaped and that we would have to find him. What is he doing here and aiming at Germany? After China said it was America, everyone started to lean in from the sides of the door to see what was going on.

"America, what do you think you're doing?" Germany asked him.

"I'm getting rid of my enemies." He replied.

"I am not your enemy, I came with the others to find you."

"I know. They are out the door watching us, so you might as well come out." America told the countries outside the door. All of them slowly walked into the room, seeing that America was watching their every move.

"America put the gun down. Tell us what happened." Japan said to him.

"I don't take orders from people I call enemies." He replied, pointing the gun at Japan. Germany started moving closer to the nation so he could hold him down or knock the gun out of his hands. It was rather difficult because he had to move at an incredibly slow pace.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." America said to Germany, pulling out another gun and pointing it at him.

"America what's wrong with you!" Canada asked his brother, trying to sound loud.

America winced at the pain he was starting to feel in his chest. He clutched his chest and this caused the others to begin running to him. He stopped them by pointing his gun at them and said, "Stay back!"

All of them froze, not wanting to be shot. Except Russia kept walking towards the nation because he is crazy like that. This caused America to stand up and point both guns at the guy.

"I said stay back!" America yelled at him.

"Why? Aren't we comrades?" Russia asked with his creepy smile.

America knew he wouldn't be able to scare off this guy easily. The pain he felt intensified and he fell to his knees once more. This time the countries made it all the way to american's side.

"America! What's wrong?" England asked.

The color of America's eyes kept changing back from his natural blue eyes to the cold, heartless green eyes. Canada and England noticed this, but were suddenly pushed back from him. America ran from the room, trying to escape from the countries. All of them tried to stop him, but could not catch him. All he could feel now was fear, just pure fear of the countries. It was as if he was afraid to get hurt by anyone. He kept running until he was out of the sight.

"There is something wrong with him, his eyes..." Canada was talking to himself.

"You saw too?" England asked, which made Canada jump from the attention he suddenly got.

"Y-yeah. His eyes were switching from blue to green. What happened to him?" Canada questioned.

"Why don't we ask our good friend Jake here about it?" England said.

At that moment, everyone turned to him waiting for an explaination about what was going on. He took a deep breath and began to explain what was going on with America.

**A/N: Well that seems like a good place to end this chapter. And what's going to happen with America now that the countries will find out about his strange behavior? Til next chapter! Please review!**

**Ciao~**_**for now**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Next chapter! Yay! Now to explain the situation to the other nations and see what state America is in now. Who knows what he could be like? On with the chapter.**

**I do not own Hetalia, please read and review! Thank you.**

**CHAPTER 3: EXPLANATION**

"You see, when America refused to cooperate with us, I told the doctor to give him a drug that we are still testing. I didn't think it would do this to him, I swear! I just wanted him to help us, but now he probably doesn't know who you are or at least that side of him..." Jake told all of them.

"What do you mean 'that side of him'?" Germany asked.

"You see, the drug was meant to be used to increase a certain emotion in someone. I wanted him to be more calm so, we could explain why we need him to help. Now it seems that the emotion that was enhanced was anger or at least I think." Jake replied.

"Then is that why his eyes were green?" Canada asked quietly.

"Green? Why would they-! Oh no!" Jake yelled out.

"What! What does it mean?" Japan questioned.

"This is bad! If his eye color is different then that means that there are more than one enhanced emotion which would describe the different color. That also means that America is losing control of his emotions that will consume him. The reason he thought you were enemies was because he was struggling against the anger that was controling him and the struggle must have made him lose the memories of his allies. I think that another emotion was consuming him when he left because anger would never run away." Jake said.

"Why the bloody hell would you do this to him!" England yelled at him.

Everyone was upset that this was happening to America because he wouldn't join these stupid people in whatever they were doing. What they needed to do was find America before he could hurt someone or himself.

"We need to find America so, let's go." Germany announced.

"Ve~ Germany what about him?" Italy said, pointing at Jake.

"He could always become one with mother Russia, da?" Russia smiled.

"Nein. We will bring him with us so he won't do anything stupid or try to run away." Germany said.

After they decided to bring Jake with them, they decided to split up in groups to try and find America faster. The groups were Italy, Germany and Japan as one group, China and Russia as group two, France and England as group three.

"Why the hell did you pair me up with him!" England yelled at Germany.

"Italy, Japan and myself are always a group and would you rather be with China or Russia?" Germany replied back.

He thought about it and would rather not be paired with either of them so, he stayed with France.

"Now that, that is settled we will split off into different directions. Our group will check the west side of America, China and Russia will check the the east side, France and England will check the central part." Germany told everyone.

"What about me?" A quiet voice spoke out.

"Who said that?" England asked.

"I did..." Canada said.

"Oh Canada. I forgot about you...you will go with England and France I guess." Germany told the usually invisible nation.

"Ok." Canada responded back.

"If any of you find him or have any news on America, contact all of us." Germany finished as he, Japan, Italy and Jake walked away. Actually Jake was more dragged away by Germany. All of the countries went to their assigned locations and began their search.

*_With America_*

America had found a somewhat shelter and was hiding from the countries. The anger that he had now dissolved into fear. It was as if he ran into the others, he would die. At least that was what he thought. His eye color had now turned into brown and he wasn't going to step out of this place unless he had to. He managed to escape from them last time, but would he be able to do it a second time?

He was getting close to calming down a little, but heard two people talking in a distance. He took a look outside to see who it was, but was terrified to see it was two of the countries. He saw China and Russia walking arround and looking.

"Where do you think he is aru?" China asked.

"He is probably hiding somewhere around here because I don't think he could have far by running." Russia said to China.

America hid back into his hiding place and had to find a way to get out of here. Only the way out would be him having to get past those two which wasn't going to be easy. He took a deep breath and looked out waiting for them to not look in his direction.

_There! Now go!_

America jumped out of his spot and started to run from the two countries, hoping to get some distance from them.

"There he is aru!" China yelled out and began running towards him.

"Russia we need to let the others know we found him aru. I will call England and you should call Germany aru." China told the russian while pulling out his phone.

_"Hello?" England asked._

_"England we found America aru. We are running after him and leading him in your location so be ready aru."_

_"Ok, thanks for letting me know. We will try to find you. Bye."_

China ended his call and refocused on chasing the american, Russia then made his call to Germany.

_"Hallo?" Germany asked._

_"Germany we found America and it seems we are chasing him to England's location. You should start to head there and wait for us."_

_"Ok, we will start heading there now. Bye."_

Russia ended his call and put the phone back in his pocket. When he caught up to China he saw that he was trying to hold America down. Russia went to aid his friend on holding him down, but knocked him out with his lead pipe instead. This made America easier to carry back to the others.

"Did you really need to knock him out aru?" China asked Russia.

"It stopped his struggling." Russia said with a creepy smile.

"Yeah aru. Now we won't know what he will be like when he wakes up though aru." China told him.

China and Russia carried him with one of his arms on each of their shoulders and began to walk to where England's location was.

**A/N: Poor America. He got knocked out by Russia while in a state of fear. Now that they captured him, how will they help him? And what enhanced emotion will they meet next?**

**Til next chapter! :D**

**Ciao**_**~for now**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: In this chapter, America will be extremly scared and nervous which probably won't be an easy day for the others. I thought of this while I was preforming a play for theatre in front of an audience. I haven't done that before so I was nervous, but we did really good (it was a class play, so everyone was involved).**

**On with the chapter! I do not own Hetalia and whatnot.**

**CHAPTER 4: SCARED WITH NO MEMORIES**

"Where on earth are they!" Germany asked to the others, not expecting a response.

"They do have to catch him so, it must have been hard." Japan said to Germany.

"Ve~ Guys I see them over there!" Italy said, pointing out where he saw them.

All the nations turned to see Russia and China, carrying an unconscious America towards them. They were tired from carrying America all the way back to where England and France were, I mean they had to practically drag the guy all the way.

"Aiya! He's really heavy, but at least we made it aru!" China said, laying America on the ground.

"What happened!" Canada asked. No one really heard him though.

"He actually tried to run away aru! It was almost impossible to get him to be still and he was close to getting away from me aru." China told everyone.

"Then why is he unconscious?" England asked.

"I hit him on the head with my pipe so he would stop struggling." Russia smiled.

All the nations wondered whose side Russia was on, it was for good reasons...but still. Lead pipe to the head? Despite being wary of Russia, all the nations made their way to America who was still unconscious on the ground. All of them thought if they should try and wake him up or bring him somewhere safer.

"Do you think we should wake him?" France asked.

"No! We already caught him once and I'd prefer not to do it a second time aru!" China shouted at the man.

"It might be safer to move him before waking him up because he is not himself." Jake stated.

They all looked at each other before deciding to agree on moving to a different location. It took a while to decide, but all agreed to take America to his house since they were in his country. Might as well take him someplace he remembers at least. This time, all of them went by car, England and Canada went in the car with America. Japan also went along with them, England drove, Japan sat in the passenger's seat, and Canda stayed in the back with his brother. The car ride was silent the entire way to the house, all worried about the condition of the young nation.

When they did arrive, Russia and Germany carried him inside because they were the strongest to carry him. America was takened to his room and was put on his bed, Russia and Germany left him to rest and to meet with the others.

"What do you mean 'you don't know what to do'!" England yelled at Jake. "You were the one to do this to him in the first place, and you're telling us that you don't know how to cure him!"

"Like I said before, this was still under development so, we don't have an antidote or cure for this!" Jake yelled back at him.

As the two kept fighting, along with comments inserted by the others, America was starting to wake up. The loud nations were loud enough to wake him from his sleep, but he was confused about where he was. He didn't recognize exactly where he was, but he could remember bits and pieces of it.

America started to get out of his bed very nervous and jumped at every little sound. He was also very scared about who he would find sooner or later. He grabbed to get his gun, but couldn't find it anywhere. America was heading for the door, but a pain took over his head and he fell to his knees, holding his head. Canada, who was going to check on his brother, heard the thump from America falling and began running to the room.

Canada tried to open the door, but found that it was locked. 'Must have locked it before I could have opened it.' He thought to himself. He started banging on the door, demanding to be let in. America was on the ground, the pain taking over his body and was trying to hold back the cries of pain.

The nations could hear the loudness coming from upstairs and began running to the source.

"Alfred let me in! Open this door!" Canada told his brother.

"What's going on here?" Germany asked Canada.

"I don't know. I was coming up to check on him until I heard a thump coming from his room and began running. When I got to the door, it was locked and he is not letting me in." Canada said, looking as if he was about to cry.

"Then we will have to break the door down again, da?" Russia said.

Before they could even start, a scream came from the room, England and Canada were the first to react.

"Alfred! Are you ok!" England asked, knowing there was going to be no answer.

"Alfred! Hurry up and open the door!" Canada said, the last part directed to the others.

Everyone began banging against the door, trying to force it open. America on the other hand, had managed to back away from the door and was trying to hide himself in a corner. The pain was immense, it was as if he was about to die from it. He still let out screams from trying to keep it quiet. Honestly, he thought that whoever was out that door was going to kill him and he was full of fear.

He knew that they would eventually open the door, but he wished that he had some way to defend himself. His hand was clutching his chest, his head was against the wall, and his vision was spinning.

On the outside of the room, with one more final slam against the door by Germany, it was opened. All nations started rushing into the room to find America huddled in a corner, obviously scared.

England started to walk over to America, but stopped as he flinched away.

"Stay away from me!" America yelled at him.

"Alfred, it's us." England said in the best calming voice he could managed.

"I don't care who you are! Stay awa-" He was cut off by a series of violent coughs.

As he was coughing, he could feel someone sit beside him and put their hand on his shoulder. America flinched from the touch, but still in too much pain to yell at whoever was beside him.

Canada was the one to get to his brother's side without being noticed, but was glad because that meant he would be able to get to him. The others didn't move, not wanting the american to run out the house. Eventually the pain had made him pass out, and Canada had caught him before he could fall to the ground.

**A/N: End of chapter! I also decided to use both the countries human and nation names because it seems like it works when they talk to each other. Please review! Also in the play, I was part of the ensemble! So I practically did nothing! Yay! *sarcasm***

**Til next chapter!**

_**Ciao~for now**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I apologize for not updating because we sold my house and was busy moving stuff so didn't have time for writing.**

**Me: Yes LunaWing118, I understand if you're confused since I didn't explain very well... Jake is one of military's commanders, but he left the military and started his own. He has many followers and has a goal that will be revealed later. I'm glad you asked because I bet many others are probably confused too, and I know! The plot was awesome, it was a really cool idea which I'm proud of! Thanks for the reviews too! Now that I explained Jake, it's time to continue the chapter!**

**If any of you have questions, please ask!**

**I do not own Hetalia, blah blah blah...**

**CHAPTER 5: WHERE DID SHE COME FROM?**

"What should we do with him?" France asked. He was starting to get concerned for the young nation.

"At least he is unconscious aru." China said.

"That's a good thing?" England asked.

As everyone continued on with their talking, Canada walked out of America's room with concern etched onto his face. He sighed as he walked up to the other nations.

"Is he ok...um..." Germany began saying, but he was having a hard time remembering a certain someone's name.

"Canada. I'm not sure, he still isn't awake yet...though I did notice something strange." Canada said.

"What Matthew? What is it?"

"Well...his eyes, they were a different color than they usually are." Canada began saying.

"Yes, like they were when he started pointing guns at everyone. I believe they were green, but I'm not sure though." England interrupted.

"And just a minute ago, before he passed out, his eyes looked to be brown." Canada said, being the only one close enough to the american to see.

"Jake, explain what is going on now!" Germany demanded.

"I've already told you! I don't know what is happening because I didn't create the damn experiment! I have an idea, why don't you go ask the person who is being affected!" Jake yelled at not just Germany, but everyone who wanted to ask him what was wrong with America.

At that moment, every country in the room was about to argue with the young man until they heard what sounded like the crash of a window. All talking stopped, and every country began running to America's room. They all tried to push themselves through the door at once or failed trying. What they saw was America still in his bed, but a little girl standing beside his bed. She looked to be a Native American with feathers in her dark brown hair and tan skin. Her eyes were a light brown and was wearing a animal skin dress, she looked to be about fifteen years old. At the noise of the countries entering the room, she looked up so that they could see her face.

"Who are you?" Canada asked her.

The girl continued staring at them, but with a sad look lingering on her face, like she lost everything she had.

"What happened to you..." She said, her focus back on America. Her voice had the most depressed tone in it.

She grabbed America's hand in her own small hand like a child would do with their father when scared. Tears fell silently down her face, but she didn't say a word. It was as if she was trying to be brave and not show her weakness, much like America would do. Seeing the child cry, Italy hurried over to her. He knelt down until he was eye level with her.

"What's wrong? You don't need to cry." Italy tried comforting the girl, taking her free hand into his own. The girl didn't pull away, much to Italy's delight and responded.

"But h-he's hurt," the sobs starting to come out, "a-and he h-has been for a-a while now." She may be able to cry silently, but doesn't mean she'll stay that way when talking to someone.

"It's okay! We are close friends of Alfred's, but who are you?" Italy asked with a smile on his face.

"H-his d-d-daughter." She began saying. "I-I'm adopted. Not a s-state or territory i-if that's what you're thinking."

"Wait, you're human?" Germany asked.

"Yeah I am, who are you though? I would like to know who is helping my dad."

"Well, my name is Italy!"

"Guten tag, I am Germany."

"Konnichiwa, my name is Japan."

"Hello, I am America's brother Canada."

"My name is Russia, I never knew America had a daughter."

"Hi, my name is China aru."

"Bonjour little one, my name is France."

"I know about you guys!" She said. "Dad talks about you a lot and even taught me all of your languages. Oh! My name is Amelia L. Jones by the way."

"Amelia? Now why does that name sound familiar?" England asked.

"Yep! I was named after Amelia Earnhart dad said. Dad was the one to name me since I was given up at birth."

"When you were born, your parents gave you up? Why?" Italy asked, feeling sorry for the girl.

"It's fine, really. She was close with dad, and all I had was a mother. My actual father walked out on her when he found out she was pregnant. My mother arranged that dad would adopt me if she didn't make it through childbirth. She didn't."

"Awww, that's so sad!" Italy cried out, hugging Amelia tightly.

"How would you know if America would be here when you arrived?" Japan asked.

"He lives here?" Amelia stated the obvious. "I mean, it is _our_ house."

Japan felt a little stupid for asking such a simple question.

"Then why weren't you here when we arrived?" England was the next person to ask a question. "You look to be about fifteen and yet you were not home when we showed up. I would think that every normal girl your age would stay at her house."

"Well I'm not normal. Do I look like an american? I'm not. I have native american blood from my mother and I keep native traditions. I am also the daughter of the world's current superpower so, dad wants me to be safe by being at home when he is or with a guard. My way is just staying in the forest until dad gets home or whenever I feel like it, I can protect myself just fine."

"You said that America had been hurt for awhile, what did you mean?" Russia asked.

"I will explain later, can you just go to the living room and wait there while I check dad's condition." Amelia said, getting a bit aggravated from all the questions being asked at one time.

Everyone took that as a cue to leave since they already asked quite a bit of questions and could see that she was getting a little frustrated. They didn't want to make enemies with America's daughter after meeting her. All countries left the room, though Canada and England were a bit hesitant to leave.

When everyone got to the living room, Germany decided that it would be the best time to discuss what has happened.

"Do you think she is telling the truth?" France asked. You have to admit that was the question going through everyone's mind.

"That's the problem, how can we tell?" Germany said.

All of them were silent, trying to think of something that would help. Until Italy noticed something.

"Hey Germany, where did Jake go?"

Chaos then happened.

"Where did he go!"

"Do you think he ran when we left to go investigate the crash?"

"How about I go find him, does anyone have any rope?"

"Russia, you're not allowed to kill him!"

"Well we have to find him!"

As the noise volume escalated, no one noticed Jake step into the room with a picture in hand.

"Hey guys, look what I found." Everyone turned to see Jake standing in the doorway.

"Where the hell did you go!" Germany demanded.

"Well, when you all ran to find the source of the crash, which you need to tell me about, I went exploring and found this is one of the rooms."

Jake held out the photograph in front of him so, that all the countries could see it. The picture had America and a woman, who was just a little shorter than him, standing in a field of...flowers? The woman had long black hair and dark brown eyes, was also smiling. She looked to be native american, but was wearing modern clothes. To be more exact; jeans, a yellow t-shirt and was wearing America's jacket. Which was surprising because America rarely takes it off.

America had his right arm slung over his shoulder, with a bright smile and had his other hand in a peace sign. He was wearing jeans, a plain white t-shirt and his eyes were full of energy and were lively. To be honest, it looks like he has more energy in this photo than he does now.

"I've never seen this woman before in my life." England said.

"Let me see that." France said, snatching the picture out Jake's hand. As France brought it closer to his face, Japan saw something.

"France, turn it around, there is writing on the back." Japan said to him. France immediatly flipped the picture over to see what was written.

"Well aru? What does it say aru?"

"Let's see:

_Alfred, this is the last picture of her and I thought you would like it. I obviously don't deserve it, at least not like you do. You were there when I walked out. That must have been a terrible birthday when I wasn't even there for you. I won't make that mistake again. See you on your next birthday._

_July 4, 1999"_

"This was taken on his birthday?" Canada began saying. "But I am with him on his birthday every year and I don't remember seeing her then."

Chattering began among the different countries, trying to figure out who the woman was. They didn't even notice that Amelia had entered the room, went into the kitchen and came back out until she said something.

"Um, can you guys be quiet?"

They all turned to face her and saw that she was carrying a glass filled with water and what appeared to be a bottle of...medicine?

"What are you doing Amelia?" Russia asked.

"What does it look like? I'm bringing medicine that was prescribed for dad."

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted at the same time.

"Since when did he need medicine to be prescribed to him?" Japan asked next.

"I don't know, I have been giving it to him recently because he has been forgetting to take it. I'm getting it know because he woke up a few minutes ago."

"Why didn't you say he woke up!" England demanded.

"He doesn't know that any of you are here and he is..."

"What? What's wrong!" Canada asked, becoming worried for his brother.

"Well to put it simply, he's freaking out."

"That could be from what happened to him when he was kidnapped. Maybe you should let us see him just so you will stay safe." Russia said. He was rather calm about the situation.

"No it's alright, the way he is now is how he would normally act." Amelia said to everyone.

"What do you mean this is 'how he would normally act' aru?"

Amelia sighed, tired of all the questions that she was being asked, but she then noticed the picture that France was holding.

"Where did you get that?"

"Hm? Oh this? Jake found it, not me.( Way to save your ass France)" France replied.

"Doesn't matter who found it, just give it to me!" Amelia growled back at him.

France practically threw the photograph at the girl, full of fear. He preferred his looks rather than his curiousity.

"Who is that woman with America?" England asked.

Amelia, with photograph in hand, left the group who were confused about what happened. Instantly, the group of countries followed her until they arrived to a room that they hadn't noticed before. Hesitantly, all of them walked in, there was pictures and letters everywhere. Pictures in frames on the walls, a desk covered with letters and some letters ripped and thrown on the floor.

"Here, if you want to know more about the woman than read these letters and look at some pictures. Nothing else! I have to go take care of dad."

"Wait! Why can't we see hi-" Canada was cut off from the closing of the door.

"I guess we better start reading!" Russia said.

Everyone went to the desk and grabbed a few letters, went to go sit down in a spot in the room, then began reading. All the countries had about five letters to start off with, which meant that there was forty letters with the countries plus five for Jake. On the desk was only about ten letters or less left.

"Hey guys, look at this letter!" Italy said. All the countries went over to Italy to see what he had found.

"What is it Italy?" Germany asked.

"Ok I'll read it:

_Alfred, I can tell you that I will not survive the childbirth and I want you to take care of my child. I even want you to name her since I know you will come up with a good name. I wish I could stay with you... you were always there when I needed you. Please forgive Mark though. He only left me because he thought that our child didn't need a man like him to be her father._

_He actually thought that you would be a better father than him and agreed to let you adopt her when she is born. There is one more thing that I want to say to you, about the people you were talking about, the others just like you. Don't hate yourself for what happened, it is no one's fault. Take care, and goodbye forever._

_Love Marissa._

_July 5, 1999"_

"Marissa must be the name of that woman that is in alot of these pictures." Japan said.

"To be more precise, Amelia's mother. Then this guy, Mark, must be her father." Russia continued. "This letter must have been Amelia's mother's last words to America."

"There is something I don't get. When she was talking about people like Alfred, was she talking about us?" Canada asked.

"I think so Matthew, but what is puzzling is about what she meant when she said for Alfred not to hate himself for what happened." England said.

"Let us continue reading more letters aru."

All the countries went back to reading, after about a few minutes, Canada decided he would check the ripped up letters on the ground. They had to be ripped for a reason right? Canada grabbed all the ones he could find and started piecing them together with ones that looked similar until the words all fit together. He had managed to make two letters and still had a lot of pieces left. He decided to stop for the moment and read what he had made so far.

"Guys, come look at this! Quick!" Canada cried out.

Everyone felt alarm by the tone that Canada used. He sounded worried or more like frightened. Probably from what the letter said.

"What is it Matthew?" France asked.

"This letter! It says:

_America; this may spike your interest. Do you happen to have a daughter? Amelia, perhaps. Maybe a friend named Mark? I think if you wish to keep them safe, you will meet us at the location we will send you on your phone. Unless you wish to visit two more graves, I suggest you come. Tell no one about this arrangement. Bring nothing but your gun and then we will see which one of us has the stronger...resolve. See you on April 9."_

"April 9? Hasn't that already passed?" France asked.

"But what year was it talking about? Matthew?" England asked.

"It was sent this year, which means whatever was suppose to happen did. But, what was it?" Canada said.

"Canada, what about the second letter? What does it say?" Russia asked.

"Oh, uh let's see.

_To whom it may concern: _

_We are sad to announce the sudden, but tragic death of your neighbor, John Harrison. Apparently he was found with his body full of bullet holes and was killed on April 9. There was more blood found at the scene but doctors were unable to find a match. If you have any ideas please report to the police. The funeral will be on April 11 and would be wonderful if you could attend."_

"Does that mean that America killed that man who sent the other letter aru?"

"Maybe but it could be someone else for all we know." Germany said.

"I think we have read enough and will have to either ask America or his daughter." Japan said.

"What do you think is wrong with America anyway?" Jake asked.

"Why don't we go find out da?" Russia asked.

Everyone agreed to the idea because they wanted answers about everything. What was wrong with America? What does Marissa mean when she tells America not to hate himself? All countries plus Jake left the room and headed to America's room to find out what was going on with him. They were there in a few minutes, but stopped because of the sounds of crying escaping the room through the door.

"Is that crying?" Canada asked.

"Only one way to find out." France said.

Almost every country listened through the door to find the source of the crying. Or at least why that person was crying.

"_Dad, its going to be ok. The other countries are here only for a little while, there is nothing to be scared of. I'm right here." Amelia said._

_"No it's not! I can't go out there! Sure I can deal with them at meetings, but that's different, meetings deal with political problems and now that they're here..."_

_"If you don't want to see them here then I will ask them to leave. What is different than being at meetings and being here?"_

_"I can't handle the way they look at me, I can see it."_

_"See what?"_

_"All of it!"_

_"Wait, you're not talking about every war that you've had with all the countries are you? Every problem that happened."_

_"Yes I am and it's killing me..."_

**A/N: That's right! I added another character, just to help move the story along and because I felt like it. What do you think about America having a non-country daughter? I think it's pretty interesting and helps with the little problem he is having. If any of you readers have questions, I will glady do the best to answer them for you. So either put your question in a review or pm me.**

**Thanks for reading and I will try to update soon! And thank you for staying with me! Please review!**

**p.s. I moved to Arkansas if you're wondering and is still looking for a house with my family.**

_**Ciao~for now**_


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**Me: Hello peoples of ! I'm sorry to say that this is not an update even though I really wish it was!**

**The reason I haven't updated my stories is because my damn laptop decided to be dumb and stupid along with many other things and break…or something along the lines of that. I'm not sure; technology just hates me for some reason.**

**England: You're deciding to tell them this now?**

**Me: Shut up! Nobody asked you!**

**England: Why now?**

**Me: Because I can!**

**America: That's a lame excuse dude!**

**Me: I know T-T I'm so lame…**

**Canada: If you are wondering, ItalyGirl58 was able to post this from her uncle's computer. The only other access of internet she has is her brother's zune…which she still hasn't given back…**

**Me: It's not like he **_**NEEDS **_**to listen to music anyway. Bad for his health.**

**America: Whatever.**

**Me: Shut it! Anyways, I am working on chapters for all my stories and when I am able to, I will add a chapter or two to each one. This also includes Magical Assistance by Souls'club.**

**If you haven't, please read Magical Assistance by Souls'club and submit a character. Everything about it is on chapter one at the end of the chapter and put the descriptions in a review or pm me or Souls'club.**

**Thanks again! I will try to update, but until then…**

_**Ciao~ for now.**_


End file.
